Known bearings typically include inner and outer races that are made from hardened steel, and a plurality of rolling elements such as steel balls that are disposed between the races. Because the races and rolling elements are made from metal, electricity can be conducted between the inner and outer races through the rolling elements. In some applications, an electrically non-conductive bearing is required. Known electrically non-conductive bearings may utilize ceramic balls or other rolling elements that are electrically non-conductive. However, ceramic balls are relatively expensive, and may suffer from other drawbacks.